vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Kono Piano de Omae wo 8759632145-kai Bunnaguru
thumb|300px|Imagen del PV. Kono Piano de Omae wo 8759632145-kai Bunnaguru (このピアノでお前を8759632145回ぶん殴る / Te Golpeo 8759632145 veces con este Piano) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada un 26 de abril de abril de 2016 y 4 días después en YouTube. Actualmente supera las 321 mil visitas en Nicovideo y las 111 mil en YouTube. Comentario del Autor: *''"Incluso si "Sotsu Al Utte Hanaya ni Narimasu" era la canción con la que anuncie mi retiro, hacer eso con una canción tan impopular fue un error. No se pudo evitar que fuese así, desafortunadamente. Incluso si esto es repentino, esta será mi última canción antes de retirarme de VOCALOID. Gracias por todo. El artista, Tomaeda, está atrapado en Amazon y se tomó el día libre. ※Ossan no grabó porque se le olvidó venir, así que no aparece esta vez."'' Intérprete: Nekomura Iroha Música, Letra, Vídeo e Ilustración: SLAVE.V-V-R *Nicovideo *Firestorage (Instrumental) *YouTube (Oficial) Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *Ai to Kanashimi no Tatakai Letra *Kanji dado por el autor. *Romaji transliterado por Carosaurio-Gao. Kanji= 駄々 駄々だ 惰だ War attack どう？荒げない？ いえいえ One the night さぁ堪上げな 違算で 譚な上 意思 悦喜出し選りんな どう 荒げない？ いえいえ 知恵 理 生きや 身を折る凹部慚無い 喰えい膳 争覇 易怒 & 衰萎 視野 知や右脳 手故 以下、惨な飢え eat 帝 Soul Asia 垢穢 異時 Now 堕 Time War attack 絶った War all 打！羅！打！ 通な愛器 殺んで有心さ Baby… War all しゃー！なななななな！ Be tune in 中陰 来やす War all 打！羅！打！ 痛王 愛はな 愛を打ち Baby… Now is 私案な名な「破 憂」 負う場 痣 自衛らしい Oh yes It's a Wonderful 雷 どーん！ Now now now 呉れ 良い膳 這う魔 血と有愛委す 優愛 雷や名委す 創魔 次期殺る唳委す 愛で射や No… Oh 愛器暗視 哀號通史 憂い業徒 得う仕上げ 印で威張 偉伝 提起言う啼泣 沸いて粋結う訂 杞憂 雷霆来て行き 癒ない Take 勇 Take 雄大 帝来て急死合 天行き言う「低級間合い」 庭訓 Take 雄才 帝 規定 急「邪意」 帝 来て急「荒い」 帝 来て急「Wild」 帝 来て急「Alive」 帝 来て急「Vice」 波 氏 易き慰安ない罰 You all attack 絶った 亡う 血得る身 通な愛器 殺んで有心さ Baby… War all しゃー！なななななな！ Be tune in 中陰 来やす War all 打！羅！打！ 痛王 愛はな 愛を打ち Baby… Now is 私案な名な「破 憂」 負う場 痣 自衛らしい Oh yes It's a Wonderful 雷 どーん！ Now now now 呉れ 良い膳 言え隙 慰安ない罰 You all attack 絶った 亡う 血得る身 打！羅！打！ 通な愛器 殺んで有心さ Baby… War all しゃー！なななななな！ Be tune in 中陰 来やす War all 打！羅！打！ 痛王 愛はな 愛を打ち Baby… Now is 私案な名な「破 憂」 負う場 痣 自衛らしい War all 打！羅！打！ 痛王 愛はな 愛を打ち Baby… Now is 私案な名な「破 憂」 負う場 痣 自衛らしい Oh yes It's a Wonderful 雷 どーん！ Now now now crazy… |-| Romaji= dada dadada dada War attack draght night yeah yeah One the night saturday night sunday turn away shakin the sherry now drag night yeah yeah cherry can me all of the night crazy so hide & seek such you know to ache them away take Sole aim you're crazy Now the Time War attack tatta War all da！ra！da！ tonight i can deus since a Baby… War all shaa！nanananananana！ Between twin cas War all da！ra！da！ that to all i wanna i want you Baby… Now is schau nana now we are over the jealously Oh yes It's a Wonderful ride on！ Now now now crazy hou mu ch to ice you are liar nays so ma gical lies idea No… Oh i can see i got to see we go to see again day by day take you take you why take you take you light take you take you night Take you Take die take you shy take you 「take you mind」 take you Take sight take you「jay」 take you take you「lie」 take you take you「Wild」 take you take you Alive」 take you take you「Vice」 how just can i bat you You all attack tatta now chill me tonight i can deus Baby… War all shaa！nananananana！ Between twin cas War all da！ra！da！ to all i wanna i want you Baby… Now is schau「nana」 now we are over the jealousy Oh yes It's a Wonderful ride on！ Now now now crazy yes can i bat you You all attack tatta nou chill me da！ra！da！ tonight i can deus since a Baby… War all shaa！nananananana！ Between twin cas War all da！ra！da！ to all i wanna i want you Baby… Now is schau nana 「now we」 are over the jealously War all da！ra！da！ that to all i wanna i want you Baby… Now is schau nana 「now we」 are over the jealously Oh yes It's a Wonderful ride on！ Now now now crazy… |-| Español= Aún no disponemos de ninguna traducción ¡Si conoces alguna no dudes en colocarla! Curiosidades *El archivo del instrumental se llama "Te Golpeo 8759632145 veces con este archivo". *'Ossan:' Es la voz grave que aparece en otras canciones del autor. *Incluso si la letra pareciese estar en japonés, está en varios idiomas. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Salón de la Fama Categoría:Interpretada por Nekomura Iroha Categoría:Canción publicada en 2016 Categoría:Sin traducción